FAITH
by unny2013
Summary: Taehyung seorang namja dingin dan anti social terhadap lingkungannya karena sebuah masa lalu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya saat dia bertemu dengan Jin. Namja yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya? Akankah dia menolak kehadiran Jin? Atau sebaliknya?JinTae, BTS, Bangtan Boy,Rate T bisa M :D
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim Taehyung BTS - V

Kim Soek Jin BTS – Jin

Byun Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun

and other BTS members...

**Prolog**

Bagaimana jika sifat seseorang berubah 180° akibat sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai?

Kim Taehyung namja berumur 18 tahun yang selalu terlihat dingin juga cuek. Kim Taehyung juga dikenal sebagai namja yang anti social karena dia jarang bicara apalagi tersenyum dengan orang lain. Taehyung tinggal bersama dengan saudara sepupunya Jung Daehyun, dan Byun Baekhyun.

Kehidupan Taehyung berubah semenjak kedatangan namja tampan juga pecinta pink bernama Kim Soek Jin. Awalnya Taehyung tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jin. Menurutnya namja itu hanya mengganggu kehidupannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan seiring berjalannya waktu , Taehyung menyadari bahwa kehadiran jin telah mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna dan lebih ceria.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan taehyung, Jin merasakan adanya chemistry diantara dia dengan taehyung. Entah kenapa Jin merasa dia memiliki ikatan benang merah yang terjalin begitu kuat dengan taehyung. Dan karena inilah, Jin berusaha mendekati Taehyung untuk mencari tau semua hal yang berhubungan dengan namja yang telah berhasil menyita perhatiannya itu. Walaupun Jin harus selalu siap berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang tidak pernah menanggapi keberadaan jin.

Setalah susah payah mendekati Taehyung akhirnya jin di terima di kehidupan Taehyung. Setelah dekat dengan Jin, Taehyung harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan tentang masa lalunya dengan Jin, yang ternyata Jin adalah salah satu bagian yang hilang dari kehidupannya.

Akankah Taehyung menerima kehadiran Jin dan membalas perhatian serta ketulusan namja itu ataukah Taehyung akan tetap bersikeras untuk menjauhi namja yang tanpa dia sadari mulai mendapat ruang khusus di hatinya?

-FAITH-

Halo halo masih inget sama unny kah? hehe..biasanya unny kan bawa ceritanya si BaekYeol/ChanBaek couple nah kali ini unny bawa cerita punya adik unny, si Sarah yang cakep and centilnya minta ampun. This story about anak-anak Bangtan Boys, si JinTae couple yang penuh dengan intrik dan politik. kkkk~

Lets check this story and dont forget to RnR.

Sekalian unny mau minta maaf ke reader karena belum bisa lanjutin ff ChanBaek sama sekali. Anyway BTW busway, udahan dulu yah unny cuap-cuapnya. Udah laper mau makan.

Anyeeeeeeeeeeeeong. *pyong*


	2. Chapter 2

**FAITH CHAPTER 1**

**_-First Meet-_**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung BTS - V

Kim Soek Jin BTS – Jin

Byun Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun

and other BTS members...

Author pov

" Taehyung, ayo bangun kau tak sekolah huh ?" seru Daehyun pada sepupunya,Taehyung yang sekarang masih terlihat asyik merangkai mimpi indah di tempat tidurnya.

Ya semenjak kedua orang tua Taehyung tiada, Taehyung memang tinggal bersama dengan sepupunya Byun Baekhyun dan Jung Daehyun. Byun Baekhyun dan Jung Daehyun sendiri merupakan saudara tiri yang berbeda ayah. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap akrab selayaknya saudara kandung. Mereka bertiga memutuskan tinggal bersama setelah ibu Baekhyun dan Daehyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Jadi beginilah kehidupan ketiga namja tampan bersuara emas, mereka tinggal tanpa orang tua. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun mereka hidup tanpa orang tua mereka tidak pernah kekurangan karena kekayaan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka. Meskipun tidak banyak tapi setidaknya mereka bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa harus kerepotan mencari uang kesana kemari.

"Uuuhhh ini masih pagi hyung",ucap Taehyung dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Heh, ini sudah jam tujuh dongsaengku sayang. Apakau tak bosan terlambat terus huh? Kau tidak merasa kasihan pada hyung-hyung tampanmu ini yang sudah bosan dipanggil guru BK karena daftar keterlambatanmu di sekolah"ucap Daehyun pada dongsaengnya satu itu mengingat betapa seringnya dia dan Baekhyun saudaranya sering dipanggil guru BK centil mereka, Victoria dengan alasan yang sama. Sapa lagi kalau bukan karena si maknae Taehyung penyebabnya

"Cepat bangun, Baekhyun hyung sudah menunggu dibawah," perintah Daehyun sambil menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang dipakai Taehyung.

Dengan malas, Taehyung segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

" Argh..aku bosan hidupku" desis taehyung.

"Ya!berhenti mengomel dan segera bergegas"perintah Daehyun sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung POV

"Pagi hyungnim"

"Pagiiii, Kau ini selalu saja mengucapkan selamat pagi tanpa senyum. Coba liat matahari saja bersinar dengan ceria masa kau tidak bisa" ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir.

"Matahari tersenyum dengan ceria?" aneh pikirku

"Iya. Kau tak lihat matahari pagi ini sangat cerah, itu menandakan kalau matahari sedang ceria " Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan watados dan penuh semangat sambil menampakan eyesmilenya.

"Oh begitu ? " ucapku cuek lalu kuambil roti bakar yang tersedia di meja.

"kau ini dasar manusia es", balas Baekhyun hyung dengan kesal padaku.

"Panggilan apa lagi itu hyung"jawabku sambil mengunyah roti yang baru saja aku ambil.

_Keras sekali roti ini_ -_- batinku sambil menelan dengan susah payah.

…^^

"Kau sudah selesai Tae, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Daehyun hyung.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai hyung. Kami pergi dulu hyungnim," pamitku pada Baekhyun hyung

"Nee...Hati-hati ya, Dae bawa mobil jangan ngebut-ngebut. Ingat kemarin hyung baru saja ke kantor polisi karenamu", seru Baekhyun hyung dengan suara nyaringnya dari dalam rumah.

"Siap hyung" balas Daehyung hyung.

**_~on the way~_**

****Daehyun POV

"Tae nanti kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ? aku ada acara dengan Jongie," jelasku pada Taehyung.

"Ne" balasnya cuek

"Apa kau hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja?"

"Hyung, meskipun aku berkata lebih dari itu aku yakin kau tetap akan pergi dengan kekasihmu itu kan " paparnya sambil matanya tetap fokus ke permainan yang ada di gadgetnya.

"Hehe iya juga sih, cha sudah sampai. Tae ingat jangan membuat sesuatu yang aku atau baekhyun hyung harus dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolahmu lagi ya. Arraseo?", pesanku padanya.

"Ne..." lalu dia keluar dari mobil

**_BLAAAAM_**

"Eh...tae..tae"

"Apalagi hyung? Katanya kau tidak ingin aku bertingkah sehingga dipanggil kepala sekolah lagi" sungutnya

"Ingat kau harus senyum, ne. Biar kau segera punya kekasih, sapa tau dengan begitu sikap cuek mu ini akan hilang".

"Kalau ingat" ucapnya setengah berteriak sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celananya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Author POV

Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Banyak yeoja sekolahnya yang mengagumi Taehyung. Meskipun taehyung cuek,dingin,dan pendiam tapi Taehyung terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Karena merasa risih akan bisik-bisikan yeoja di sekolahnya Taehyung memutuskanuntuk memasang earphone di telinganya yang bertindik dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Angin pagi menerpa rambut coklat caramelnya membuat namja itu terlihat semakin tampan.

**_At class XII A1_**

" Hey Tae" sapa Jimin. Teman satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Taehyung semenjak namja itu di smp. Hanya jimin yang bisa dekat dan betah dan juga menjahili Taehyung.

" hey" saut Taehyung cuek

"Tae liat pr dong, hehehe", ucap Jimin pada sahabatnya itu.

"kau kemana semalam? Ke pub itu lagi"tanya Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya

"Yah enak saja mengataiku dari pub. Aku semalam latihan gym setelah itu latihan dance"

"Apa kau tak capek terus menerus menari begitu ?"

Taehyung melihat jimin dari atas kebawah. Harus Taehyung akui badan Jimin memang terlihat bagus jika dibandingkan dengan anak sma seperti mereka, badan dipenuhi abs dan juga bisep di lengan. Juga jimin tak kalah tampannya dengan taehyung, meskipun tidak setampan Taehyung *menurut Tae sendiri :p. Ya mereka sering disebut pangeran tampan di sekolah. Bedanya kalau Jimin terkenal sebagai pangeran tampan yang murah senyum juga ramah dan aktif sedangkan taehyung kebalikannya pangeran tampan yang dingin, cuek, angkuh, dan pendiam.

"Tae , nanti pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak ?" tanya Jimin pada taehyung sambil sibuk menyalin PR dari buku sahabatnya itu.

"Aniya, wae ?"jawab Taehyung asal.

"Temani aku ke tempat Suga hyung ya?puhlease"pinta Jimin dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Ok"lalu Jimin pun tersenyum manis dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan PRnya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang entah pikirannya menerawang kemana.

…^^

**_At Incheon Airport_**

"Aku sudah sampai kau dimana"ucap seorang namja berwajah tampan tapi juga cantik dari seberang telepon.

"Aku sudah dipintu keluar , kau dimana hyung?" ucap namja manis berlesung pipi.

"Hey jin hyung, disini !" teriak Namjoon atau biasa dipanggil Rapmon oleh teman-temannya.

" aaaaahhhh Namjooooooooon " dipeluknya sepupunya itu dengan erat oleh jin (sangat manis ).

" Ya hyung, sesaakkkk! aku tak bisa bernafas hyung, lepas ! " teriak Rapmon.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa kau makin tampan Namjoooon ." dicubitnya pipi Rapmon dengan begitu gemas oleh Jin.

"Panggil aku Rapmon, hyung " sungut namja itu pada Jin.

"ya, terserah mu saja Namjoon eh Rap Mon ," ucap Jin sambil memberi penekanan pada kata rapmon ditekan oleh Jin.

"Kita mau kemana setelah ini ? Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Suga saja ? " ajak Jin pada sepupunya itu.

"Hyung apa kau tak capek hah ? Kau kan baru saja datang dari China ? "

" hahahaha tentu saja tidak, ayolah sepupuku tercinta, yayaya aku kangen dengan yoongi yayaya "pinta Jin sambil mengirimkan puppy eyes attacknya.

" iya iya, tapi jangan panggil Namjoon lagi hyung, aku punya nama keren yaitu R-A-P-M-O-N " ujar Rapmon setengah emosi.

**_~Suga's House~_**

Jin dan Rapmon sampai di rumah Suga yang terletak di daerah Gangnam.

"Besar rumahnya" ucap Jin dengan takjub

" Ayo masuk hyung" ajak Rapmon.

"MIN YOONGIIIII….." teriak Jin sesampainya di dalam.

"Huh suara siapa itu ? HAH JIN HYUUUUUUUNG ! kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa kapan kau sampai hyung ? dari mana hyung ? wah kau semakin tampan hyung ? bagaimana kabarmu hyung ? kau kok bisa tinggi hyung ? kenapa kau bisa kembali sekarang hyung ?kau sudah makan hyung ? ", sederet pertanyaan Suga mengalir dengan cepatnya selayaknya orang lagi ngerapp '-'

" Kau ngomong atau ngerapp hah ? mengapa cepat sekali ? aku baru saja kembali dari china ? bagaimana kabarmu ? "Tanya Jin

"Baik dong hyung, aku kira hyung tidak akan kembali ke sini, kami kira kau hilang. Hahahaha "tawa Suga

Dan disambut high five oleh rapmon.

" sial " ucap Jin dengan bersungut-sungut karena kelakuan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"oh ya hyung, apa kau kemari ingin mencari V hah ?"

"eehh ituu…. Entahlah, aku bingung" lalu Jin menatap lantai dengan gusar.

**_ Flashback ON ….*_**

"hey kau, mengapa kau masih disini juga ? ini sudah senja tak pulang hah, nanti orang tuamu mencarimu " kata namja yang lebih muda dari dirinya . menurutnya

"sebentar lagi aku ingin menikmati matahari terbenam, kau juga mau lihat ? sini duduk disampingku, matahari terbenam itu indah" ucap namja imut dengan sambil membuat V di jarinya.

" sepertinya kau lebih mudah dariku ? " Tanya namja berumur lebih tua itu

" sepertinya benar umurku 4 tahun, umurmu ?" Tanya namja imut sambil focus kedepan melihat detik-detik matahari terbenam itu.

"aku 7 tahun, kenalkan aku kim soek jin, panggil saja aku jin, kau sendiri ?" Tanya namja bernama kim soek jin itu.

"namaku… " namja bernama itu senyum sambil membuat tanda v di tangganya lagi

" hah ? kenapa kau membuat tanda ditanganmu ? apa namamu V ?

"tidak "

"jadi siapa namamu ?

"hehehe " namja itu kembali membut tanda V di jarinya

"aku suka ini" menunjukkan V di jarinya

"kalau begitu aku panggil kau V hahaha" tawa jin

"ya boleh" senyum V

"aku sering melihatmu sendirian disini,apa kau tak punya teman ? " Tanya jin

"tidak, aku tak punya teman, hanya matahari terbenam temanku" ucap taehyung dengan senyum

" kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu, bagaimana kau mau V ?"Tanya jin

" benarkah, wah aku senang sekali, baik hyung mulai sekarang kita berteman ne " lalu V menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking jin.

" hahaha, kau sungguh lucu" jin senyum sambil mencubit pipi V gemas.

**_ Flashback end…*_**

" kalau kau mau kami akan bantu," tawar suga dengan senyum

"ya kami akan bantu hyung " tambah rapmon

"benarkah ?"

"BENAR HYUNG"

"baiklah, kalian baik sekaliiii aaahhhhh" dipeluknya suga dan rapmon dengan erat sampai mereka kesusahan bernafas.

**_~At School~_**

Taehyung POV

_Kriiiiiiiiingggggggg_

"yes, akhirnya pulang. Tae ayo" ajak jimin

"ya sabar, kau ini"

"aku sudah lapar, kau tau kan masakan suga hyung itu enak,palliiiii tae tae"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

"makanya kau cepat bergerak, kasian cacingku sudah demo ini"

"iya iya, dasar cacingan" saut ku dingin sambil berlalu dihadapannya.

**_Back to Suga's House_**

" Sugaaaa hyuuung, buka pintunya" teriak jimin di monitor depan pintu masuk.

"ya sebentar" balas Suga hyung.

"kau ini ribut sekali jimin, eh taehyung kau datang juga. Ayo masuk" dipersilahkannya aku dan jimin masuk.

"ya hyung" balasku dengan sedikit senyuman

"kita kedatangan tamu " ujar suga hyung setiba di meja makan.

Dapat kulihat teman-teman jimin yang kukenal disana ada rapmon hyung,jhope hyung, jungkook dia adik kelas aku dan jimin, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan orang yang lebih tua dari umurnya, dan… satu orang baru yang tak kukenal sepertinya teman baru mereka, dan kenapa aku merasa sudah kenal tehadapnya, ah tidak mungkin. Mungkin aku pernah melihat nya di jalan.

" jimin , taehyung perkenalkan ini kim soek jin, dia sepupu rapmon dia datang dari china dan dia paling tua diantara kita" kata suga memperkenalkannya ke kami berdua

" oh hai aku park jimin, panggil saja jimin," jimin mengulurkan tanggannya ke arah namja bernama kim soek jin itu.

" kim soek jin, panggil saja jin, senang berkenalan dengan mu jimin" balas jin dengan senyumnya. Manis pikirku

"hai aku jin kau ?" lalu tangannya berahli ke arahku

"kim taehyung" balas ku dingin sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu taehyung," senyumnya dengan manis lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Darahku bedesir melihat senyumnya, kenapa aku ? kenapa seperti ini, saat menjabat tanggannya. Rasanya aku sudah lama tak menjabat tangan sehangat dia.

"ya" balasku cuek sambil menutupi rasa gugupku

"oh ya ayo makan" tawar suga

Lalu kami makan bersama. Mereka makan sambil tertawa dan tentu saja jimin dan jhope hyung membuat suasana lebih hangat dan lucu, semua tertawa kecuali aku, hanya diam melihat mereka tertawa dengan senang. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa tertawa seperti mereka, dan pandangan ku berahli ke arah namja bernama jin itu. Seakan dejavu melihat dirinya. Tapi dimana ?

Jin POV

Saat kulihat dia masuk dan menuju meja makan dadaku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku kenapa ? dia seperti pernah ku kenal ? tapi dimana ? dimana ?

"namaku kim taehyung" ucapnya dingin. Tampan tapi sayang dia dingin dan cuek, Nampak dari sorot matanya melihat sekitar. Saat ku jabat tangannya, tangganya hangat beda dengan nada yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

Saat makan pun dia hanya diam melihat kami semua. Ada apa dengan dia ? apa sikap cueknya dan dinginnya itu sudah stadium akhir sampai-sampai dia tak berbicara disaat kami bercanda seperti ini ?

Kuperhatikan penampilannya. Rambut coklat caramel, hidup mancung, kuping ditindik, bibir tipis indah pikirku, lalu wajah yang tampan dan dingin tentunya. Rasaku dia sempurna buat dikatakan namja.

Sial aku penasaran dengan dirinya. Apa aku harus cari tau tentang dirinya ? dia seperti masa lalu ku yang hilang, seperti pernah ada di cerita hidupku.

Ya aku harus mencari taunya. Harus …

"Hah" ku hela nafas dengan berat.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Ada masalah? Apa kau sudah menemukan V~mu itu?"tanya rapmon tanpa tanda titik atau koma padaku.

"Kau bisa tidak sih kalau bicara pakai intonasi sedikit"ucapku kesal sambil menjitak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aish...appo hyung"jeritnya dengan tidak elit sama sekali.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung, aku lihat seminggu semenjak kepulanganmu ke Korea ini yang aku lihat hanya wajah murungmu?"

"V..."

"W..."ucap rapmon membuatku sebal.

"Kau bisa tidak sih diam dulu kalau hyungmu ini mau bicara"perintahku padanya karena mulai merasa kesal dari tidak bicara malah dipotong terus.

"Ne! Mianhamida sangjangnim"

"Ck..aigoo. salah apa aku punya sepupu sepertimu"

"Salahkan hyung yang tidak seganteng diriku ini"kata rapmon membuatku jengkel dan memutuskan akan memberinya reward cantik di kepalanya lagi.

"Andwee!"teriaknya sambil menghalangi diri dari jitakan ku.

"IQ ku bisa menurun hyung kalau kau pukuli seperti ini terus"omel rapmon bersungut-sungut.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuat hyung kesal sampai hampir seminggu ini mulut hyung yang tidak seksi itu mengerucut terus".

"pertama kau sudah tahu pasti kan, hal yang membuatku kesal adalah karena sampai sekarang detik ini aku belum bertemu dengan V. Boro-boro ketemu, menemukan jejaknya saja belum. kedua, semenjak ketemu teman jimin yang sombong dan dingin itu aku merasa berbeda , tapi anehnya itu malah membuatku penasaran pada namja itu"ceritaku pada rapmon yang dari tadi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja.

_Ngerti ga sih ni anak?_ Tanyaku dalam hati melihat kelakuan sepupuku yang slengekan itu.

"Hyung tertarik dengan kim taehyung itu kah?"tanya rapmon sambil menunjukkan seringai yang membuatku kesal.

"Tertarik? Jangan bercanda bagaimana bisa aku tertarik dengan namja sombong itu yah meskipun tidak bisa aku pungkiri dia tampan, keren, cool, pintar bla bla bla bla"ceritaku panjang lebar.

"STOPP!"teriak rapmon padaku.

"Itu bukan tertarik lagi namanya hyung, tapi naksir"kata rapmon sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Whatttttt? Itu tidak mungkin sepupuku sayang..."elakku.

"Yah..hyung buktikan saja. Kalau hyung tersipu saat melihat wajahnya, merasa berdebar-debar jika di dekatnya, dan sering melamun karena namja itu. Bisa dipastikan kau terkena penyakit hyung"ucap rapmon dengan Pdnya padaku.

"Penyakit? Kau kira dia virus apa sampai bisa membuatku terkena penyakit?"tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Iya hyung, tentu saja dia virus. Tapi bukan virus biasa, melainkan virus C_I_N_TA"

**_On the way to Collage_**

***Dug**

Ku tendang kerikil kecil yang ada di jalan dengan penuh kekesalan. Entah kenapa pembicaraanku dengan rapmon tadi malam malah membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kata-kata rapmon bahkan sampai terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Arghhh! Aku bisa gila"teriakku dengan keras dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatku melemparkan death glare padaku.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida..."aku meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan kepada orang-orang tadi.

"Aish, konyolnya dirimu ini jin"ucapku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Karena sedari tadi aku terus-terusan melamun, tanpa aku sadari beberapa orang telah mengikutiku sepanjang perjalanan. Dan sialnya aku sekarang berada di sebuah gang kecil. Ku percepat langkahku menuju sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang telah menghadangku.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" tanya seorang pria berkepala botak dengan tato di sepanjang lengannya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian denganku? Hah? Kalau kalian menginginkan uang dariku, percuma. Karena aku tidak membawa apapun juga"ucapku pada mereka dengan berani.

*Cuiih.

Pria botak tadi meludah di depanku.

"Yang kami butuhkan adalah nyawamu bocah. Cepat...singkirkan dia"perintah pria botak itu pada anak buahnya.

Aku coba menghitung jumlah orang-orang yang sekarang menghadang ku itu.

1...2...3...4...

*shitt...sepuluh orang lebih, tanpa Suga dan Rapmon aku yakin aku pasti akan berakhir dengan tubuh babak belur jika melawan mereka.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku mencoba melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri mengharapkan akan menemukan jalan keluar lari dari tempat ini. Sampai aku merasakan sebuah pukulan mengenai punggungku.

*Bug

Aku jatuh tersungkur saat merasakan sakit pada tubuhku.

*Uhuk...

Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari sela-sela mulutku. Sialan, mereka tidak main-main rupanya.

"Hah..hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian?"ejekku pada mereka.

Mendengar perkataanku yang bernada melecehkan itu, membuat pimpinan mereka marah dan menendang perutku dengan begitu keras sampai aku terbatuk-batuk karena sakit yang mendera bagian perutku.

*Uhuuk..uhuuk*

"Habisi bocah sialan ini sekarang juga"

Ah, tamatlah riwayatmu hari ini jin...ucapku dalam hati. Ku tutup kedua mataku bersiap untuk menerima pukulan kembali.

_Umma...appa...jin akan segera menyusul kalian_

*Klang..buk buk

Aku mendengar suara pukulan tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada tubuhku. Apakah aku sudah mati? Atau sedang sekarat?

"Hei..namja bodoh, buka matamu. Mereka sudah pergi"ucap seseorang yang aku yakin sangat mengenal suaranya.

Dan saat ku buka mata, benar..aku mendapati dia, namja yang beberapa hari ini menghantui pikiranku berada di depanku. Dan naasnya dia telah menjadi penolong nyawaku.

"A...a..."

Belum sempat aku meneruskan perkataanku padanya, tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap dan semuanya menjadi hitam pekat.

**_TBC_**

Uhuk kena TBC lagi dengan begitu indah...Mian updatenya lama. Ini draft sebenarnya sama si Sarah udah lama dikirimnya ke unny. Tapi Unny sok sibuk gitu deh *digebukin reader* jadi baru sekarang sempat upload ni chapter. Mind to Review puhlease *kedip-kedip


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH**

**CAST :**

**Kim Taehyung ~ V BTS**

**Kim Soek Jin ~ Jin BTS**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Park Jimin ~ Jimin BTS**

**And other BTS members...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_- All About You –_**

**Jin POV**

"uugghhh…." kupegang kepalaku yang teras berat.

"aku dimana ?" kulihat sekelilingku

Dapat kulihat nuansa putih, hitam dan abu-abu yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Tidak besar tapi tidak kecil juga terlihat begitu"_klasik,simple" .._dan ehm.._"menawan"_

" kau sudah sadar ?" tanya seseorang padaku dari arah pintu.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan aku terkejut saat mendapatkan seseorang yang selama ini menghantaui pikiranku. Ya dia, Kim Taehyung. Perasaanku berkecamuk, antara senang dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"kapan kau bangkit dan keluar dari rumahku ?" tanyanya

Pertanyaan yang menyakitkan. Apa apaan dia. Kalau memang tidak mau membantu ya sudah jangan seperti ini.

"kau menyusahkan" lalu dia meninggalkan ku dengan kepala penuh dengan beribu pertanyaan tentang sikap namja di depanku yang terkesan berubah-ubah ini.

"ya, taehyung tunggu aku" teriakku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur berusaha untuk mengikutinya.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk mencarinya dan kudapatkan dirinya sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"duduk" perintahnya. Kududukan tubuhku di hadapannya

"makan" perintahnya lagi.

"ini?"tanyaku, kulihat bubur dihadapanku ini yang terlihat "biasa saja" tak ada istimewanya dan tak menggugah selera.

"itu tak berbahaya namja menyusahkan, kalau kau tak mau makan ya sudah. Tinggalkan meja ini dan segeralah pulang" jelasnya ketus

Cih sombong sekali dia, sungguh aku ingin melemparkan bubur ini ke mukanya.

"ah mianhae. gomawo taehyung-ssi" ucapku.

"hemm"balasnya dengan nada cuek.

Kusuapkan bubur ini ke mulutku dan * eehhmmm * Ini enak…

"ini buatan mu ?" tanyaku sambil melahap buburnya

"iya kenapa" jawabnya

"eeuummm mashitaaa" kulahap dengan cepat buburnya walaupun masih panas. Pasti dia baru membuatnya.

" hei hati-hati itu masih panas, bodoh" desisnya

Tak kuperdulikan ucapnya, kulahap terus buburnya sampai habis.

"setelah makan kau pergi dari rumahku" ucapnya membuatku hampir tersedak.

"iya aku tau"

" aku selesai" ucapku

"dan terimakasih atas bantuan dan makanannya, aku pulang, annyeong" pamitku sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan dongkol dan kecewa.

"kau mau pulang naik apa ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam" ucapnya dan seketika langkahku berhenti.

Ku lihat jam tangan yang kupakai. Sial , ini sudah jam1 malam. Naik apa aku pulang ?

"aku tak mau membiarmu tinggal di rumahku"jelasnya lagi

" YA ! kau tenang saja, aku bakalan keluar dari rumahmu dan tidak akan nginap dirumahmu. PUAS ?" tanyaku mendengus

"naik apa ?" Tanyanya sambil menopangkan dagunya

"eh itu,,naiik,,,,,bu…s ?"jawabku pelan

"jam segini bus tidak ada" jawabnya

"jadi gimana ?"tanyaku binggung

Lalu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengambil kunci dan jaket.

"ayo ku antar" katanya melewatiku

WHAT ? dia mengantarku ? yang benar ?

Jujur aku senang saat dia ingin mengantarku. Ternyata dia tidak sedingin yang kukira. Tak sadar bibirku membentuk lengkungan kecil "senyum"

~On the car~

" hem, taehyung " tanyaku hati hati

"heeem" jawabnya mendehem

" kenapa kau menolongku ?" tanyaku

" jangan GR. aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya sekedar lewat saja. jangan berfikir aku mau bersusah payah menolongmu" jawabnya dingin.

Ciihhh , sial jawaban macam apa itu. Aku menyesal sudah menanyakan hal tadi pada dia.

Lalu kutolehkan wajahku menghadap kaca, dapat kulihat pantulan wajahnya dari jendela mobil.

Tampan, keren. Meskipun menyebalkan dan terkesan dingin tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa..

"taehyung"

"ya"jawabnya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya padaku sama sekali.

"coba kau senyum" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"tidak"

"kenapa ?"

"penting?"

"ya jelas penting, kau akan terlihat lebih hangat kalau senyum"

"itu bukan urusanmu, kalau kau terus mengoceh kuturunkan kau di sini sekarang juga" ucapnya mengakhiri perdebatan kami.

Huuuffttt. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sepanjang perjalan aku hanya memasang wajah masam.

"yang mana rumahmu? " tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eehh depan belok kanan rumah pertama" jelasku masih kesal

"sampai" dia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku

"ah ya" ucapku sambil keluar dari mobilnya

"sekali lagi terima kasih , maaf sudah merepotkan mu" paparku meminta maaf.

"oh ya, besok kau tunggu aku di halte dekat rumahmu ya" jelasku

Dapat kulihat dia bingung dengan ajakanku.

" aku mau kita pergi bersama-sama. Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku hari ini" jelasku lagi sambil tersenyum

"kalau ingat" lalu dia pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih shock dengan jawabannya tadi.

"apa-apaan dia, sombong sekali jawabannya itu, AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM TAEHYUNG"teriakku.

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. Tak ku gubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan pembantu ku. Saat ini aku benar – benar dongkol. Dan kuhempaskan tubuhku kasar ke kasur big size ku.

" LIAT SAJA KIM TAEHYUNG AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERLAKUAN MU PADAKU"

Jeritku dikamarku sendiri

"tapiiiii…. Dia membuatku penasaran dengannya, uuugghhh membingungkan" kuhembuskan nafasku kasar.

" saat seperti ini aku merindukan mu v" kuterawang langit-langit kamarku.

Masih ku ingat senyumnya, tawanya, tangis dan kesenanganya dengan matahari terbenam.

" v kau dimana "

Disaat aku bernostalgia tentang v, tiba-tiba sosok taehyung melintasi pikiranku.

"aaarrrgghh…kenapa aku malah memikirkan manusia es batu itu ? sial sial"

"sebaiknya aku tidur, aku tidak mau ketinggalan matahari terbit nantinya" ku tarik selimut menutupi tubuhku. Dan ku ambil kalung dengan gantungan matahari di laci samping tempat tidurku. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang mengingatkanku dengan v.

"selamat malam v, selamat malam matahari terbenamku" ku genggam erat kalung itu. Tak terasa air mata kerinduanku mengalir. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Karena hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk merasakan keberadaannya di hatiku. Saat ini aku benar-benar merindukannya sangat merindukannya….

**~ At taehyung house~**

**Taehyung POV**

"braak!" ku tutup pintu kamar ku dengan keras dan ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Sungguh,… aku terlalu gemetaran dekat dengan dia. Setan apa yang membisikanku hingga menawarkan tumpangan kepadanya. Dasar bodoh bodoh. Ku maki-maki sendiri diriku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia benar-benar mirip seseorang tapi siapa ? siapa ? kepalaku terasa berat memikirkan ini. Sial .

Dia terlihat lucu saat mempoutkan bibirnya seperti tadi.

Kulihat wajahku dicermin kamar mandi. Ada apa denganku ? kenapa bila dekat dengannya dadaku selalu bergemuruh.

" apa kau memiliki kelainan hah taehyung ?" kutanya diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur. Mungkin aku sedikit lelah makanya pikiranku agak aneh seperti ini.

***Morning**

" taehyung ayo bangun " jerit baekhyun hyung dari arah dapur.

"taehyung kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak bangun sekarang juga!" jerit daehyun hyung dari arah garasi.

" hebat aku mempunyai 2 hyung dengan suara yang dahsyat seperti diva ", lalu aku menuju kamar mandi

" sebaiknya kalian berdua menjadi penyanyi saja. Kalian tau, suara kalian sampai masuk ke kamarku dan hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku yang berharga ini hyungdeul " kataku sesampai di meja makan.

" tae, nanti siang aku akan pergi ke jepang. ada urusan mendadak dari kantor " kata baekhyun hyung.

" tae, maaf aku juga tak bisa mengantarmu, pekerjaanku belum selesai , kau bisa pergi sendirikan tae." kata daehyun hyung.

Aku hanya melihat mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"ya, aku akan jaga rumah dan pergi kesekolah sendiri," ucapku dengan nada cuek sambil menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku.

" aku pergi. aku sudah telat" lalu aku bangkit dari kursi sambil menenteng tas ku.

"kok cepat ?" Tanya mereka serempak.

" ini masih pagi tae ? sekolahmu memajukan jadwal masuk ya ? " Tanya kedua hyungku yang aneh ini

" aku juga ada urusan bukan kalian saja yang sibuk"

"sudah aku pergi annyeong hyungdeul" dapat kulihat ekspresi mereka yang cengo melihatku.

Dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bis

**/at halte bis/**

Kulirik jam tangganku sudah 20 menit aku menunggunya

*ciiiiiiiittttt

Ini bus yang ke 13 yang berhenti di hadapanku.

" bodoh. Buat apa aku menunggunya. Pasti dia hanya mempermainkanku saja" gerutuku. Dan saat ku langkahkan kakiku menaiki bis.

" yaaaa….. taehyung tungggguu …" jerit seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal suaranya. Ku tolehkan badanku mencari sumber suara tersebut."

" jin " desisku. Seperti biasa dadaku bergemuruh. Senang dan lega begitulah perasaanku saat ini saat melihatnya datang.

*hooosssh…..hooossshhhhhh, mian aku telat…. Hooosshhhh…hooosshhh" dia berbicara sambil menunduk dan mengatur pernafasannya. Dapat kulihat keringatnya mengalir menghiasi wqajah cantiknya.

" ayo naik" ajakku

Lalu dia mengekor di belakangku

" duduk sini" ditariknya tanganku dan didudukannya tubuhku di sampingnya.

"haaaah bagaimana pagimu tae ?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama kami berdiam sedari tadi.

" buruk " balasku cuek dan sambil melihat kearah lain

"kenapa ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengkagetkanku

"menunggu mu bodoh. Sudah lamban, bodoh lagi. "

"apa menunggu ? benarkah ? " Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu senang hanya karena mendengar aku menunggunya? dasar anak aneh pikirku.

" lihat tae, mataharinya bersinar dengan cerah" tunjuknya ke luar jendela

"lalu"

"kau tak suka matahari pagi ?"

" aku tak suka bangun pagi" jawabku sekenannya

"aku suka matahari pagi, apalagi matahari terbit. Kau tau matahari terbit itu sangat indah. Karena kau bisa melihat embun yang bening di sinari matahari pagi" ucap jin menerawang melihat angkasa luar

Dia suka matahari terbit.

*deeeeeg

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak begitu kencang. Dia seperti..seperti… kata-kata itu..

"kau kenapa?" Tanya jin kepadaku

"eehh.. itu.. aku… tidak .. apa-apa kok" ucapku gelagapan.

" tapi kok kau terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"tanyanya.

"bisa diam tidak ?" tanyaku jengkel.

"aiiissshhh tae" sunggutnya.

"wae" ujarku cuek.

" eh kita sudah sampai ayo turun", ditariknya tanganku keluar bis

Wajahku memerah karena kelakuannya itu apalagi sekarang banyak pasang mata melihat berpegangan tangan. Ada yang tertawa ada juga yang berbisik.

"hey !" kulepaskan tanganku kasar

"kau membuatku malu bodoh " kataku kasar

"eehhh… maaf aku hanya…"

"hanya membuatku malu gitu ?" kupotong penjelasannya

Kutinggalkan dia yang terpaku diam. Dapat kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya

*sreeet

Ku berhentikan kakiku

"sial"

Kubalikkan kakiku dan mendatanginya.

"ayooo" kutarik tanggannya.

" ehh.. taae" kutolehkan mukaku melihatnya dan dia. Dia menangis. Apa kata-kataku tadi terlalu kasar ?

"tae tunggu" di tariknya tangganku dan kami berdua sama-sama berhenti.

"mwo ?"

"aku minta maaf, maaf karena sudah membuatmu malu"dia berbicara setengah terisak

"ya. Sudah jangan menangis. Nanti dikira orang aku membullymu" ucapku padanya.

"aku sudah sampai, aku duluan" kulepaskan genggaman tanganku di tangannya.

"oh ya tae tunggu" dia seperti mengambil sesuatu di tasnya

"ini buatmu, dihabisin ya. jebal" dia memberiku kotak bekal bewarna putih dan memasang puppy eyes padaku.

"ini apa ?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"ini bekal buatmu tae, aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Karena itu aku sedikit..ehm terlambat menemuimu".

Pantas saja dia terlambat ternyata dia membuat bekal untukku

"gomawo" lalu kutinggalkan dia dan berjalan aku berjalan menuju gerban sekolahku.

"TAAAEEEE" panggilnya

Kutolehkan wajahku melihatnya.

"sampai jumpa nanti" dan dia berlari seperti anak kecil meninggalkan gerbang sekolahku menuju kampusnya yang bersebelahan dengan sekolahku

"tsk.. anak aneh"

**Author pov**

" PAGIIIII KIM TAEHYUNGGGGG~" jimin melantukan nada menyambut taehyung

"morning" lalu taehyung merogoh tasnya dan menggambil buku di tasnya

"tae itu apa yang kau bawa?" jimin menunjuk kotak bekal taehyung

"kau lihat ?"

"itu bekal kan ?"

"lalu ?"

"tumben sekali kau bawa bekal ? aku boleh mencicipinya?" pinta jimin dengan wajah seperti orang yang bertahun-tahun tidak makan.

Tapi disaat jimin ingin membuka bekal taehyung, taehyung dengan segera memukul tangan jimin dengan buku yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari tas

*taaaaaaak

"AAAAWWW, APPO" jerit jimin

"itu punyaku jangan sentuh, ini kerjakan tugasnya. Aku tau kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu hari ini" ucap taehyung ke jimin

"hehehe kau tau saja tae tae. Tapi saat ini aku ingin mencicipi bekalmu.." kata jimin sambil mencolek dagu taehyung dengan genit

" AAARRGHHHH….KAU MENJIJIKAN PARK JIMIN"jerit taehyung dan membuat seisi kelas diam dan melongo melihat teahyung. Karena berbicara saja taehyung jarang apalagi untuk menjerit seperti tadi.

" ada apa ?" Tanya taehyung dingin dan sukses membuat seisi kelas menggelengkan kepalanya serentak.

"hahahahahahahaha taee,,, kau hahahahha" ketawa jimin melihat taehyung menjerit tadi

" kau diam, atau jangan pernah melihat tugasku lagi" ancam taehyung.

" hahaha..ia ia..maaf tae..hahaha" ucap jimin masih sambil tertawa

*teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Bel menandakan pulang sekolah

" ayo pulang tae" ajak jimin

Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas. Dan berjalan beriringin melewati lorong kelas.

Dan seperti biasanya taehyung dan jimin akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi seisi sekolah. _Ya dua siswa tampan._ Terutama bagi yeoja. Surga buat mata mereka melihat jimin dan taehyung berjalan melewati mereka.

" hey, tae. Apa kau tak tertarik satu pun pada yeoja di sekolah ini ? kau lihat mereka seperti meleleh jika melihatmu" goda jimin.

" mereka melihat mu jimin" sela taehyung

"tidak, mereka melihatmu"

"melihatmu"

"melihat kita berdua" tegas jimin mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting itu.

"eehh itu bukannya jin hyung ya ?" tunjuk jimin di arah gerbang.

" buat apa dia kemari" desis taehyung.

" apa kau bilang tae ?" Tanya jimin penasaran

"aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" elak taehyung

"hai jimin. hai juga taehyung" sapa jin sesampainya jimin dan taehyung di hadapan jin

" ingin bertemu dengan siapa hyung ?" Tanya jimin lagi.

" aku ingin menjemput taehyung" jawab jin dengan senyum lima jari.

" apaaaa….? Kalian jangan –jangan?" terka jimin

" jangan berpikiran tidak – tidak " cicit taehyung ke jimin

*tpoooook

Jimin menepok jidatnya.

"astaga, aku lupa aku ada acara dengan nonnadeul hari ini, aku duluan ya tae, jin hyung. Annyeong" pamit jimin ke taehyung dan jin.

" ayoo.. aku akan mentraktirmu makan" ajak jin

"makan ?"

"ia makan? Sebagai balas budi karena kau telah menolongku dan juga mengantarkanku pulang"papar jin

"kau ingin menyuapku ya ?" tanya taehyung skarkatis

" tidak tidak aku hanya mengajakmu makan siang saja, tidak lebih kok" jelas jin

Setelah makan, mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Hari sudah menunjukan datangnya senja

"taeee, kau mau kemana ?" seru jin. Tiba-tiba taehyung berjalan berlawanan arah. Taehyung menuju bukit yang ada di taman.

Jin yang bersungut-sungut mengikuti taehyung menaiki bukit.

Jin melihat taehyung duduk diam melihat matahari terbit.

"dia seperti.." desis jin. Lalu jin duduk disamping taehyung. Di perhatikannya taehyung yang focus melihat matahari yang akan terbenam itu.

"ada yang aku sukai. Matahari terbenam. Aneh bukan ?" Tanya taehyung tiba-tiba ke jin

"tidak.. itu tidak aneh. Kau tau. Kau seperti seseorang yang aku cari-cari seseorang yang membuatku bertahan hidup selama ini. Seseorang yang membuatku gila akan hal apapun. Dia suka matahari terbenam. Sangat menyukai matahari" jin menerawang ke depan.

" matahari terbenam mengingatkan diriku pada appa dan umma. Kata mereka aku indah seperti matahari terbenam. Dan matahari terbenam jugalah yang telah memisahkan aku dengan kedua orang tuaku. Dan seseorang yang berarti di hidupku. Dia pergi dan…. Dia tak kembali…" tak terasa air mata taehyung mengaliri pipi mulusnya

" aku merindukan mereka hiks.. sangat merindukan mereka…hiks"taehyung sesengugukan menahan tangisnya.

" aku kesepian tanpa mereka… aku kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi, mengapa ini terjadi dihidupku, kenapa.. kenapa…" taehyung menangis menjadi-jadi. Entah kenapa namja yang biasanya dingin itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

Jin sedih melihat taehyung yang seperti ini. Berbeda dengan taehyung yang dia kenal. Taehyung yang dingin,cuek, tak pedulian. Ternyata bisa rapuh seperti ini. Jin tidak suka.

" dia sama sepertiku" desis jin.

Lalu jin memeluk taehyung. Membiarkan taehyung menangis di dadanya.

" kau sama sepertiku, jangan merasa kesepian. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Percaya lah padaku. Ada aku..aku akan menemanimu tae" jin berbicara lembut ke taehyung. Dan air mata jin ikut mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_" v, kau dimana ? apa kau mencariku. Seperti aku mencarimu ?"_ jin berbicara dalam hati

_"apa saat ini kau juga sedang melihat matahari terbenam sepertiku?" _

Dan kedua namja berbeda kepribadian itu pun melewati matahari terbenam dengan tangisan masing-masing. Tangis kerinduan pada orang yang mereka cintai.

**Taehyung POV**

Aku dan jin berjalan menuju halte bis dalam keadaan diam.

Saat jin akan menyebarang jalan

" JIN.. AWAS" teriakku

*bruuuuk

Kudorong tubuh jin ke arah trotoar. Kami berdua berguling di atas aspal

"aaaaww" eluh ku.

Badannya terjatuh di atas badanku. Dapat kulihat jelas wajahnya. Sangat dekat. Deru nafasnya juga dapat kurasakan di wajahku. Dia indah…

" eehh kau.. tak.. eeee bangkit dari tubuhku ? kau berat bodoh" ucapku gelapan.

" mianhae…" ucapnya lalu dia bangkit dari atas tubuhku

Saat aku bangkit *kreteeeek*

"aaaahhhhh" jeritku

"kau kenapa taehyung ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"sepertiny kakiku terkilir" jawabku dan kulihat kakiku untuk memastikan. Dan benar kakiku terkilir. Sial. Aku susah berjalan jadinya

" sini aku bantu" tawarnya

"tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri" tolakku

Saat aku berjalan satu langkah

*buuuuuukk

Tubuhku jatuh dengan empuknya ke atas aspal

"kau ini, kau itu terkilir tae, jangan sok kuat untuk berjalan sendiri" diangkatnya tubuhku ala bridal.

" hey, hey turunkan aku. Aku menjadi tontonan bodoh" sergahku

" memangnya aku peduli ? kau begini karena aku. Sudah kau diam saja" tegasnya

"taxi" panggilnya.

"kita kerumah sakit" katanya

APA ? rumah sakit ? tidak –tidak aku benci rumah sakit.

"ANDWAE !" jeritku.

"aku tak mau kerumahs sakit, aku tidak suka rumah sakit" tolakku.

"ya sudah kiat kerumahmu saja. Aku akan merawatmu. Dan jangan protes" tuturnya

Di angkatnya tubuhku dengan ala bridal seperti tadi ke arah kamarku. Sungguh sakit kakiku. Padahal hanya terkilir saja. Payah. Begini saja aku sudah kesakitan. Tapi kututupi rasa sakitku. Aku tak mau dia tertawa melihat aku meraung kesakitan. Kalau depan daehyun dan baekhyun hyung, mungkin aku sudah menjerit-jerit kesakitan

" kau tinggal sendirian ?" tanyanya setelah menempatkan ku ke tempat tidurku

" tidak aku tinggal bersama dua hyungku" jawabku

"kemana mereka"

" mereka ada urusan jadi tidak pulang hari ini"

" bagaimana bisa aku meninggalmu sendirian disini" katanya

"aku bukan anak kecil, kau bisa pulang" balasku

"sebentar aku ambil kompres dan obat, dimana tempatnya ?" tanyanya

" di belakang dekat dapur"

**Jin POV**

Bagaimana bisa menyuruhku meninggalkan dia sedangkan dia sendirian di rumah ini.

"sebentar aku ambil kompres dan obat, dimana tempatnya ? tanyaku

"di belakang dekat dapur" lalu aku berjalan ke arah dapur

"dapur dimananya, dekat dapur dimananya juga ?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

"apa disini ?" lalu ku buka ruangan yang memang dekat dapur. Karena ruangan itu yang dekat dapur. Dan sama sekali tak kulihat kotak obat dekat dapur. Mungkin di ruangan ini pikirku

Ini apa ? kulihat frame-frame figuran yang tergantung dan terletak rapi di meja dan di dinding.

Ku lihat jelas salah satu foto yang ada di depanku. Seorang anak kecil foto di pantai dengan ceria dan bergaya sambil membuat peace di tangan mungilnya

" benarkah ini V ?"

" apa aku tak salah lihat ?"

" benar ini V" ku keluarkan sebuah potongan foto yang kuambil dulu dengan dia.

" ini V benar ini " foto itu sama. Tidak ada yang beda dengan foto yang kusamakan.

" jadi selama ini V ada di dekatku ?" air mata mengalir di pipiku

" akhirnya aku menemukanmu V" segera aku lari dari ruangan tersebut dan ke kamar tidurnya

Tak ku pedulikan obat yang akan ku ambil.

"V… V akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ku peluk tubuhnya erat seperti dia akan pergi dari ku lagi

" hey… hey.. apa-apaan kau ?" dia berontak saat aku peluk

" apa kau tak ingat aku ?" aku jin" seruku sambil menatap wajah binggungnya

" aku tau kau jin" jawabnya acuh

" aku jin.. V… kau tak ingat denganku… aku jin… teman masa kecilmu..V.."ku hapus airmata yang mengalir di pipiku

" kau lupa denganku hah ? akhirnya aku menemukanmu V" suaraku parau mengucap namanya

" V… jangan bilang kau lupa denganku V… jangan. Kau tau selama ini aku mencarimu V… kau ingatkan aku akan kembali kepadamu.." ku raih tangannya dengan lembut

Dia diam melihatku. Ku tatap manic matanya. Ayo V ingat aku ingat bisikku dalam hati.

Sesaat dia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku tajam. Lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca .

" kau.. kau jin hyung… benarkah" tanyanya dengan mata yang berair. Apa dia mengingatku ?

" ia V ini aku.."

"kk..kaau….hiks..kau jahat hyung..kk..aauuu" tangisnya di hadapanku. Di pukulnya dadaku. Ku biarkan dia memukulku sampai dia puas. Kuraih tubuhnya yang bergetar menangis dan ku peluk lembut tubuhnya.

"mianhae V, mianhae...hyung tidak akan pergi lagi V. aku janji" bisikku sambil mempererat pelukanku padanya

_-Akhirnya aku menemukanmu matahari terbenamku-_

**Author POV**

" kenapa baru muncul sekarang" Tanya taehyung memecah keheningan.

" itu karena saat aku ingin kembali, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia tae, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau menungguku sekian lama" jin menunduk lemah

" APA ? AMNESIA" Tanya taehyung tidak percaya akan apa hal yang dikatakan jin barusan.

_" dia amnesia, benarkah itu " _pikir taehyung dalam hati

" kau marah V kepada hyung?" Tanya jin

" itu… sebenarnya aku sangat marah kepadamu. Kau tau itu" jawab taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" maaf… " desah jin panjang

" oh ya, kenapa kau jadi dingin begini V, padahal kan dulu kau sangat ceria sangat-sanga a. Hyung sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu sama sekali." sengaja jin mengeja kata ceria

" kau…." Desis taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" orang tua ku meninggal, jadi buat apa aku ceria lagi. Semua orang ang kusayangi telah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian" taehyung merasakan sesak di dadanya

" hah ? eehh maaf V. Maafkan hyung" ucap Jin penuh sesal.

" tidak masalah jin " taehyung tersenyum dengan lembut kepada jin.

" hei, aku ini lebih tua ketimbang dirimu V, panggil aku jin hyung" jin mencubit pipi taehyung dengan gemas

" aaawww appooo jin HYUNG " taehyung menekan kata hyung dengan kesal sambil mengusap-usap pipinya

" hahaha kau sangat lucu V" tawa jin

" jangan panggil aku V " sungut taehyung

" tidak tidak aku tetap akan memanggil mu V *weeeeek* " ejek jin

" awas kalau memanggilku V aku akan…

*cuuuupppp

Jin mencium bibir taehyung memotong perkataannya

" KYAAAAA, KENAPA MENCIUMKU HAH ?" jerit taehyung shock

" akan apa hah ?" jin memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan taehyung

Dapat di rasakan deru nafas jin menerpa hangat ke wajah taehyung.

" aku akan.. ee.. akan.. itu..akan. Kenapa menciumku huh ?" taehyung terbata salah tingkah di tatap instens oleh jin.

"bagaimana kakimu V hum ?" Tanya jin mengalihkan pembicaraan

" jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung" desis taehyung tajam

" kau mau aku cium lagi huh ?" Tanya jin menggoda

" ti…tidak" elak taehyung gelapan

" yakin kau tak mau ?" goda jin lagi

" YA HYUUUUNG…. HENTIKAN " jerit taehyung

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~TBC~TBC~TBC~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

NB from Sarah :

# Jin

Yang aku tau tentang V dia suka warna putih,abu-abu dan hitam. Singa jantan dan matahari terbenam

# Taehyung

Tidak pasti aku mengetahui dirinya tapi yang aku tau dia pecinta pink, suka aegyo dan gwiyomi. Aku tidak habis fikir. Yang ku tau pasti dia suka matahari terbit

**Halo~halo, iya ini chapter dua. *sapa nanya***

**O iya ada yang nanya yang seme sapa yang uke sapa. . unny juga gak tau, tapi katanya si sarah tetep dong yang SEME JIN yang UKE unny *eh apah _digebukin reader rame-rame*, mian..maksud unny semenya JIN, UKEnya yah si imut Tae dong :p. Yang gak terima silahkan gebukin si sarah, jangan unny. Unny masih mau liat si ayang Baekhyun dengan keadaan sehat walafiat :***

**Sebenarnya ni chapter sama sarah udah di kirimin dari jaman penjajahan tapi unny mau minta maaf ke reader sm sarah yang cantik dan unyu karena baru sempat publish sekarang *bungkuk sambil pelukin si ganteng Daddy Siwon*.. :p**

**Sarah : hayo semangat adekku sayang...chapter 3 cepet dikirimin ke kakak. No typo ya :* muach**

**Reader : happy reading and mind for review. I love u all *muach _kecup basah_wakakakak**

**=Special thanks for=**

**==RaeMii,Haanniieess,SanChii-Hunnie,Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon,Rany Hyunsoo Wu Fujoshipper, ****Kim Mika, OhSooYeol , Zhang Minyoung, Taehyvng, sweetyYeollie, myungyaKim, 12Wolf , Drizzle mato**

**(ranakim aka sjanekim : kagak usah teriak-teriak biar kakak gak budek Sarah bawell:p)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAITH**

**CAST :**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Park Jimin**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Park Jimin**

**And other BTS members...**

**Side cast : Kai, Tao...**

**Chapter 3**

**_- Love –_**

**_- You like sunrise for me. Hangat menyapa pagiku – JIN_**

**_- Sunset like you. Menghapus lelahku dengan warna cerahmu – Taehyung_**

_._

.

.

.

**Author pov**

Setelah kejadian Jin dan taehyung mengetahui masa lalu masing-masing. Jin dan Taehyung semakin dekat. Jin juga memperlakukan Taehyung dengan manis. Dan Taehyung sering salah tingkah oleh perlakuan Jin terhadapnya

"V, nanti tunggu aku ya" Jin memulai perbincangan di antara mereka.

Sejak dari rumah hingga turun dari bis mereka hanya diam saja. Mungkin _akward _dengan kejadian kemarin.

"eeemm ya hyung" jawab Taehyung meng'iya'kan lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"kau kenapa V? sakit ?" tanya Jin lembut

"eh.. ak..aku ti..tidak apa-apa kok hyung" jawab Taehyung gelagapan

"tapi kok mukamu merah ? apa jangan-jangan kau masih malu karena mengingat kejadian semalam ya ?" tanya Jin menggoda

"TIDAK" tegas Taehyung sambil membuang muka

"atau kau ingin melakukannya lagi? morning kiss" goda Jin lagi dan kali ini sambil meniup telinga Taehyung

" APA ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau !" cicit Taehyung geram.

"kau tau V,aku suka bibirmu. Bibir mu manis dan aku ing..." belum sempat Jin melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah di potong duluan dengan Taehyung

" Hyung, hentikan,. Itu memalukan kau tau ? ini tempat umum. Jangan bikin malu hyung" kali ini muka Taehyung benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar perkataan Jin yang barusan dia lontarkan dengan seenaknya dari mulutnya

"HA..HA..HA..HA... aku hanya menggodamu V" Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

" ya, hyung hentikan !" sungut Taehyung

" hahahaha ok ok aku akan berhenti.. kau lihat mukamu V merah seperti kepiting rebus... hahaha" tawa Jin lagi

" aahhh hyung..kau ini" Taehyung mempoutkan bibir dengan imutnya.

" kkk... ia ia aku akan berhenti tertawa V" Jin mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas

"sssaaaaakiiiitttt hyuuuuung" jerit Taehyung

"chaaaa. Sudah sampai.. kau masuk lah. Jangan lupa tunggu aku ya" Jin mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Taehyung

" aaaaiiiiissssshhhh hyung.. rambutku rusak hyung.. geumanhe..." geram Taehyung melihat perlakuan Jin terhadapnya.

"sampai jumpa nanti V.." Jin pun meninggalkan Taehyung di depan gerbang sekolahnya

Dan Jin berjalan menuju kampusnya dengan perasaan lebih dari kata gembira. Entah apa namanya. Yang jelas Jin sangat senang.

_" today best morning_" dan Jin bersendung ria menuju kampusnya

Taehyung hanya senyum-senyum kecil melihat tingkah Jin yang berlalu darinya dan bersendung tak jelas, lucu pikirnya.

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Dan kali ini tidak dengan wajah yang dingin tetapi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman. Dan jelas saja membuat seluruh seantero sekolah yang melihat Taehyung keheranan. Tidak biasanya Taehyung mengawali paginya dengan senyuman. Dan terang saja itu jelas membuat ketampanan Taehyung bertambah dengan drastis. Perawakan tinggi, putih, rambut karamel yang keren, dan jangan lupakan senyum yang melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Banyak yeoja-yeoja senyum melihat tingkah Taehyung yang melewati mereka. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Taehyung membalas senyuman yang diberikan untuknya. Dan setelah mendapat balasan senyum dari Taehyung, mereka langsung menjerit histeris.

" Pagi Kim Songsangnim " sapa Taehyung dengan ramah memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya ketika melihat Kepala Sekolah di hadapannya.

* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Histeris satu sekolah ketika melihatnya Taehyung menyapa Kepala Sekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa kepala sekolah mereka terkenal dengan ke _killer_annya. Bagi siswa yang lain pasti akan sangat takut bila berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah mereka ini. Bukan hanya mendapat tatapan yang menakutkan tetapi ceramahan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Oh kau Taehyung. Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali" tanya Kepala Sekolah Kim sarkatis

" mungkin saja Seongsangnim. Kalau begitu saya masuk ke kelas dulu. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan Seongsangnim" Taehyung pamit dengan sopan

Dan perbicangan singkat tadi sukses membuat Kim Songsangnim tersenyum

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk" Kim songsangnim berlalu dengan tenang

Taehyung berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Dan siswa siswi yang dia lewati hanya bisa melongo melihatnya tingkahnya seperti tadi. Bagaimana bisa seorang **KIM TAEHYUNG MEMBUAT KEPALA SEKOLAH MEREKA TERSENYUM**. Yang mereka tau bahwa Taehyunglah siswa satu-satunya yang dinyatakan sebagai musuh no 1 oleh Kepala Sekolah mereka sendiri. Sangat tidak disangka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Class**

" wah wah sepertinya Kim Taehyung menjadi _trending topic_ mendadak di sekolah ini" sindir Jimin, saat Taehyung memasuki kelas

"maksudmu apa hah Park Jimin" balas Taehyung lalu mendudukan badannya ke sebelah Jimin.

" apa kau tak tau hah ? bahwa daritadi seisi kelas..tidak tidak tapi seisi sekolah membicarakan dirimu " kata Jimin mendramatisir.

" tidak perlu berbelit-belit, apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku" pintah Taehyung tak sabaran.

" kau tau, semua di sekolah ini terkejut melihat tingkahmu pagi ini, dan apalagi kau menyapa Kepala Sekolah kebanggan kita yang KILLER itu"

" hanya itu ? apa itu masalah ? " Tanya Taehyung datar

" Jelas itu masalah, dan pagi ini kau tersenyum TAEHYUNG ! TERSENYUM ! kau tau melihat senyummu itu sesuatu yang langka. Dan pagi ini kau dengan 'tidak biasa'nya menebarkan senyummu itu. ADA APA DENGANMU KIM TAEHYUNG ?" jerit Jimin frustasi tak percaya dengan sikap yang terjadi kepada temannya ini

" jadi aku tidak boleh senyum begitu ?"tanya Taehyung tak percaya

" tidak bodoh. bukan begitu maksudku" Jimin menghela nafas dengan keras mendengar pernyataan sahabat dekatnya itu.

" anak sepintar dirimu ternyata otaknya bisa ngeblank juga ya_. I Can't Believe it_" Jimin mengucapkan bahasa Inggris dengan aksen koreanya.

" _Just O_" Taehyung membalas dengan sengit.

***pleetaaak*** Taehyung mendapat jitakan keras dari Jimin

"rasakan itu" sengit Jimin.

"hhmm Tae" panggil Jimin

"APA" sahut Taehyung sengit.

"hehehe.. temenin ke kelas ujung tempat jungkook yuk, ada yang mau aku titipkan kedia" Jimin mengeluarkan jurus buing-buingnya.

" ya,ya,ya" Taehyung dengan malas-malasan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas Jungkook dan harus melewati kelas ujung. Dan itu yang membuat Taehyung malas. Karena itu akan membuat masalah. Dan benar saja dugaan Taehyung saat melewati kelas ujung

" wow..wow..wow.. berani sekali kalian melewati kelas ini, ada nyali ternyata ya"

"Hai, Jimin dan.. Hai Tuan Kim" ucap namja dengan gaya badboy dengan rambut acak-acakan serta baju dikeluarkan dan dasi tak beraturan tak lupa juga tangan kanan dimasukan ke kantong celana dan tangan kiri menghisap rokok yang bersender di dinding pintu masuk kelasnya.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil KAI oleh teman-temannya. Ya, hanya kai yang bisa melakukan seperti itu di sekolah. Itu pun dikarenakan Orang Tuanya termasuk penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Bukan sedikit yang dikeluarkan Orang Tuanya buat sekolah yang termasuk sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Tapi berjuta-juta hingga milyaran mungkin.

"jangan halangi kami" sahut Taehyung dengan sangat sinis.

"kami hanya numpang lewat" jelas Jimin tak kalah sinis ke Kai

"kalian tau lewat kelas ku tidak gratis" Kai senyum dengan licik

" tidak gratis ? kau mau berapa agar kami bisa lewat hah ?" tantang Jimin. Perlu diketahui juga Orang Tua Jimin termasuk juga penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak perlu uang kalian, aku hanya perlu bermain-main sedikit dengan kalian. "Terutama dengan mu KIM TAEHYUNG" Kai menekankan nama Taehyung sambil menggertakan giginya. Jelas sekali dia kesal dengan Taehyung

"ayo Tae jangan di ladeni anak tak berguna ini " ditarik tangannya Taehyung oleh Jimin

" wah, kau semakin berani ya Tuan Park" sengit KAI

"ciiiiihhh… buat apa aku takut sama mu. Kau kira kau siapa hah ? Kau kira kau harus di takuti ? " Tantang Jimin

" kau….." di tariknya kerah baju Jimin

" APA ? KAU BERANI HAH ? HEBAT KALAU KAU BERANI" sengit Jimin

" aku tidak mencari masalah kepadamu ya, tapi..." belum selesai Kai menyelesaikan Jimin sudah memotong perkataan Kai

"tapi apa ? tapi mencari masalah kepada Taehyung hah ? kau mencari masalah kepada Taehyung berarti kau juga mencari masalah denganku" ucap Jimin pada Kai

" kau…

*buuug

Kai memukul pipi mulus Jimin

"sialan kau, cuuuiiihh" Jimin tersungkur di tanah dan diludahnya darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"kau rasakan ini" ucap Jimin tak kalahnya. Ditendangnya perut Kai dengan keras sehingga Kai jatuh tersungkur dengan mulus di tembok. Walaupun tubuh Jimin lebih kecil daripada Kai tapi Jimin sudah berlajar beladiri sejak kecil, jadi bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk berantam seperti ini.

" hey kau apakan dia" teriak temannya dekatnya Kai, Tao. Dia terkenal pandai bela diri kungfu di sekolah ini.

Saat Tao ingin melancarnya serangannya ke Jimin. Taehyung menangkis dengan tangan kosong.

" kau ingin kita berkelahi lagi Taehyung" tantang Tao ke Taehyung

*buuug

"Jimin melancarkan serangan ke Tao, saat Tao lengah.

" Tae, kau urus saja anak sialan itu. Aku urus pecundang satu ini. Kau berani Tuan Huang?" tantang Jimin ke Tao dengan selengekan andalannya Jimin

Dan terjadilah perkelahian sengit diantara mereka diantara mereka. Taehyung dengan Kai. Dan Jimin dengan Tao

" mati kau Taehyung" Kai menduduki perut Taehyung dan memukul Taehyung dengan brutal

Taehyung juga tak mau kalah, di cakarnya mata Kai dan di gulingkan tubuh Kai dari tubuhnya dan Taehyung bangkit segera memukul perut Kai tanpa henti sehingga Kai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

*uhuuuk

Taehyung meludahkan darah akibat perbuatan Kai kepadanya

"ciiih kau kira aku akan kalah dengan mu" emosi Taehyung

" kau rasakan ini…." Saat Taehyung ingin melepasakan pukulannya ke arah Kai

"YA ! KALIAN HENTIKAN"

Teriak seseorang dari arah depan. Menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Dan itu adalah Victoria Seongsangnim

Keempat namja yang berantam itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

" KALIAN SEMUA DATANG KE KANTOR SAYA ! SEKARANG !" perintah Victoria Seongsangnim selaku guru BK yang terkenal dengan keseraman dan ceramahnya yang tiada henti tetapi juga masih dengan ke'genit'annya -_-

" Ne, seongsangnim" jawab mereka yang masih emosi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_At Counseling Office _**

Mereka sekarang berada di ruangan BK dengan wajah babak belur

"Sekarang kalian jelaskan perbuatan kalian tadi" suara berat Victoria Seongsangnim memecah keheningan.

" Mereka memukul saya Seongsangnim" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Victoria Seongsangnim

" DIA YANG MEMUKUL KAMI ! DIA DULUAN CARI MASALAH DASAR ANAK SIALAN" Jimin menyela perkataan Kai dan menghina Kai dengan sangat tidak senang.

" Jimin jaga ucapanmu !" kata Victoria Seongsangnim marah

" Tapi dia membual Seongsangnim, kami tidak memukul dia. Dia saja yang cari masalah dengan kami. Kami berdua hanya lewat di depan kelas nya dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencari masalah kepada kami" jelas Jimin masih dengan nada emosi.

" Jimin sekali lagi kau bicara akan ku panggil Orang Tuamu" ancam Victoria Seongsangnim

" Panggil saja, sekalian semua anggota keluargaku saja sem" jawab Jimin dengan sangat dongkol

" dan akan kupastikan sekolah ini akan tutup dalam waktu 24 jam" ancam Jimin sambil memainkan smirknya di depan guru BK nya tersebut

_"Sial" desis Victoria_

"sudah Jimin sudah" Taehyung menenangkan Jimin yang sedari tadi emosi

Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini jadi Taehyung tidak mengambil pusing dengan ini. Tetapi dia khawatir dengan temannya. Karena dia, Jimin masuk BK dengan pertama kali. Dan Taehyung tidak enak hati dengan Jimin.

" Dan kau Taehyung coba kau jelaskan hal ini" Tanya Victoria Seongsangnim dengan tegas

Taehyung melirik ke arah Kai dan Tao dengan benci

"kami tadi hanya sekedar lewat dan dia" Taehyung menunjuk Kai dengan kesal

" dia menghalangi kami dan dia memukul Jimin duluan" jawab Taehyung dengan singkat

" Jangan berbohong Taehyung, jelas-jelas kau dengan temanmu yang cari masalah kepada temanku. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Tao membalikan fakta di depan Victoria Seongsangnim

" ciiih. Kau melihatnya dengan matamu hah ? buang saja matamu itu" sindir Taehyung dan memlemparkan smirk nya ke Tao

" APA KAU BILANG ?" Tao yang marah menarik kerah baju Taehyung

" YA ! YA ! HENTIKAN" teriak Vic Seongsangnim dengan suara nyaringnya

" BESOK ! PANGGIL ORANG TUA KALIAN SEMUA !" Victoria Seongsangnim memberi perintah kepada keempat namja keren ini.

" Maaf, Victoria Seongsangnim yang cantik, tapi appa dan umma sedang berada di Luar Negeri jadi tidak bisa hadir besok" goda Kai mencari alasan

" TIDAK ADA ALASAN KIM JONGIN" jawab Victoria Seongsangnim dengan serius

" Orang tuaku juga lagi di China Seongsangnim" jawab Tao dengan malas

"oh buatmu Taehyung apakah Orang Tuamu akan datang eoh ? uppsss,, maaf Orang Tua mu sudah tidak ada ya ? hahahaha " Kai mengejek Taehyung dengan sangat puas dan mendapat HighFive dari Tao temannya.

" SIAL KAU" ucap Taehyung marah dan segera memukul pipi Kai dengan mulus

" sudah Tae hentikan" Jimin menarik Taehyung yang sedang emosi memukul Kai yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya

" HENTIKAN SEMUA ! HENTIKAAAAN" Victoria Seongsangnim kembali menjerit emosi melihat siswanya

" KALAU SALAH SATU ORANG TUA KALIAN TIDAK DATANG. KALIAN AKAN SAYA SKORSING SELAMA SEMINGGU ! DAN KAU TAEHYUNG PANGGIL WALIMU " Victoria Seongsangnim benar-benar serius

" TAPI SEONGSANGNIM….." ucap mereka serempak protes

" TIDAK ADA PROTES ! DAN SEKARANG KELUAR DARI RUANGAN SAYA. SEKARANG DAN SEGERA MASUK KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING !" Victoria Seongsangnim mengakhirinya

Mereka keluar dari kantor BK dengan dongkol.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau" tunjuk Kai ke Taehyung

" iya ini karena mu anak sial" Tao ikutan menunjuk Taehyung di samping Kai

" Ini semua karena mu BODOH !" Jimin menolak bahu Kai dengan muak

"sudah Jimin jangan di ladeni dua orang bodoh yang tidak ada otaknya ini. Kalau pun ada otak, otaknya tidak berfungsi sama sekali" Taehyung manarik Jimin menjauh dari mereka dan senyum mengejek ke Kai dan Tao

" AWAS KALIAN BERDUA" cicit Kai masih tidak mau kalah

" KAMI TIDAK TAKUT ANAK IDIOT !" jawab Jimin dan Taehyung serempak.

Dan mereka berlalu dengan cekikikan geli

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jin pov**

Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu Taaehyung di depan sekolahnya. Dan sekolahnya sudah hampir sepi, hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang di sekitar sekolah. Mungkin mereka ikut ekstrakulikuler.

" kemana sih V" dengusku

Dan tak berapa lama aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang kucari sedang bersama dengan Jimin, temannya.

Ku lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, menandakan aku disini menunggu mereka

Saat mereka semakin dekat dapat ku lihat muka mereka penuh dengan biru-biru dan sudut bibir mereka bengkak.

" kalian kenapa ?" Tanya ku khawatir

" hehehe kami tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya tadi kami ada ada masalah. biasa anak laki-laki" Cengir Jimin ke arahku

" kalian berdua berkelahi ?" tanyaku

" iya, ada yang anak bodoh yang ingin cari masalah kepada Taehyung dan aku membantunya " dengan bangganya Jimin menceritakannya kepadaku

" huuumm Jimin, tapi apa tidak masalah jika orang tuamu datang di sekolah? Aku takut kau akan kena hukum setelah itu"ucap Taehyung seakan merasa bersalah dengan Jimin

" hahaha tidak apa Tae, jangan cemas, appa akan ngerti kok, santai saja. Aku akan menceritakan ke appa apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Lagi pula kita tidak salah. Anak idiot itu saja yang mencari masalah kepada kita" Jimin menenangkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi cemas

"ya sudah aku pergi duluan ia, hyung jaga Taehyung ia, annyeong" Jimin pamit dan melambaikan tangan seiring di berlalu dari kami

Kupandangi Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" apa yang kau lihat ?" tanyanya ketus

" kau tidak apa kan ?" tanyaku lembut

Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menggelengkan pelan

" ya sudah ayo pulang, akan ku bersihkan lukamu" ku tarik tangannya dan saat kami ingin meninggalkan sekolahnya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Taehyung..

"hyung…hyung.. Taehyung hyung.." aku dan Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan kami dapat itu Jungkook yang berlari-lari memanggil Taehyung

" annyeong jin hyung" sapa Jungkook setibanya di hadapan ku dan Taehyung

" annyeong Jungkook-shi" jawabku kalem.

" hyung kenapa ? tadi aku melihat kalau hyung dan Jimin hyung berkelahi dengan si Kai itu ya ? dan katanya juga hyung akan di skorsing kalau tidak wali datang ke sekolah. Apakah itu benar hyung ? " Jungkook menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Taehyung

" hyung tenang saja hyung, aku akan menjadi saksi kalian berdua aku akan membela kalian hyung" Jelas jungkook membela Taehyung dan Jimin

" makasih Jungkook" Taehyung tesenyum lembut ke Jungkook.

" kalau begitu aku pamit ya, annyeong Jin hyung, annyeong Taehyung hyung" Jungkook pamit kepada kami berdua

" nanti ceritakan kepadaku V apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi hari ini padamu dan Jimin" perintahku ingin tahu

Ku bawa Taehyung ke villa ku. Karena aku ingin ketenangan dan tentu ingin berduan dengan Taehyung

" ini dimana hyung?" Tanya Taehyung celingkukan

" ini di villaku. Ayo masuk " ajakku geli melihat ekspresi cengonya

" sini ku bersihkan lukamu" ku bersihkan sisa-sisa luka di sela-sela bibirnya. Dan ku kompres warna kebiruan di sekitar wajahnya

" aawww… appo.." ringgisnya

" baru begini saja kau merengek, berkelahi bisa" ejekku dan dia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal

" kenapa kau bisa berkelahi ?" tanyaku

" dia duluan, bukan aku" jawabnya seperti anak kecil

" tak bisa kah kau mengalah dan tidak berkelahi. Kau lihat wajahmu jadi babak belur begini kan" nasihatku

" ya hyung ! kan sudah ku bilang bukan aku yang cari masalah, tapi dia" sunggutnya kesal dan menggebungkan pipinya imut

" iiihhh" kutekankan dengan kesal kapas tepat di keningnya yang lebam

" AAAWWWWW…. HYUNG APPOOOOOO" jeritnya kesakitan

" kau tega sekali, kalau dirimu tidak ikhlas mengobati tak usah seperti ini" Taehyung memijat-mijat keningnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" kau ini dari tadi merengek saja" kutatap dia dengan kesal

" tapi hyung bla..bla..bla..bla

Kutatap dia dengan flat face

Kutekan lagi kapas tepat di luka disamping bibirnya.

"YA HYUNG APPO!" jeritnya

" tidak bisakah dirimu diam?" sunggutku

" Iya, tapi ini sakit hyung" jawabnya ketus dan dia membelakangiku

" ya, V~ah masa begitu saja kau marah?" bujukku

"Jangan marah dong Tae"tanyaku manja di samping mukanya

Tetap saja dia diam saja

" Apa sakit ?" Tanya lembut. Dan ku toel-toel bahunya. Dia masih diam saja.

Lalu aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghadap ke dia.

Ku rengkuh pipinya dengan tanganku untuk menghadap ke wajahku. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Ku pagut bibirnya dengan cepat. Taehyung berontak saat ku cium bibirnya. Ku cium lembut sisi samping bibirnya yang berdarah. Ku lumat pelan bibir mungilnya tanpa nafsu

_"Rasa Darah" pikirku_

Ku hisap pelan bibirnya

" aaww" ringgisnya lucu di sela ciuman

Kuhentikan ciumannya

" sakit ?" tanyaku intens

Dia menggeleng lucu seperti anak kecil

Geli aku melihat ekspresinya

"ya sudah yuk kita makan" ku tarik tangannya agar berdiri

Tapi…. Di tepisnya tanganku.

" ada apa V ?" tanyaku dan aku duduk kembali dan menatap dia.

" eeehhhmmmm ituuu…eeehh..eee"

"ada apa V ?" tanyaku lagi

"Itu hyung.. ciuman tadi..eee"

"kau mau lagi?" godaku sambil memasang _smirk_ di wajahku

" eehhh…a..aa..aaa..niii…bu..bukan itu..eeehhh" jawabnya gelagapan

" kau yakin ?" makin kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku

" eehhmm" dianggukannya kepalanya ragu

Ku tarik tangannya ku letakkan di pipiku. Ku pejamkan mataku

" ee..hyung,,," panggilnya

" giliranmu V" ucapku

" tapi hyung"…selanya

" pakai insting mu V" kataku menyakinkan tak sabaran

Di tempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Satu detik.. Dua detik.. Tiga detik.. Empat detik.. Lima detik..

Kenapa dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja pikirku.

Karena tak sabaran ku gerakan bibirku

" ya ! hyung… kau sunggu tak sabaran" sunggutnya marah

" kau hanya diam saja V, harus berapa lama aku lagi aku menunggu. Kau hanya menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku" balasku kesal

" Kan, aku harus menggumpulkan keberanianku hyung" balasku lagi

" ya sudah kalau begitu lanjutkan" jawabku

" ANI ! Aku tak mau ! Kau tak sabaran hyung" ucapnya kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" ya sudah kalau tak mau" lalu aku bangkit dengan dongkol

" Aiiiiissssshhhh" dengusnya

Di tariknya tanganku kasar. Didudukannya kembali tubuhku ke sofa.

Di rengkuhnya pipiku. Lalu dengan penuh keberanian dia mencium dan melumat bibirku...

_'Agresif juga dia'_

Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Ku hisap bibirnya bawahnya. Ku acuhkan ringisan kesakitannya karena hisapanku mengenai bagian bibirnya yang terluka. Ku kaitkan lidahku ke lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya. Lidahku ku biarkan bermain bebas di dalam mulutnya.

Ku gerakan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kenyamanan d iantara ciuman kami.

Tanggannya yang tadi dari pipiku tanpa dia sadari telah berpindah ke leherku. Ku tarik pinggangnyya untuk memperkecil jarak diantara tubuh kami berdua

*mmmaaaahhhh

Dilepaskannya tautan bibir kami dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"ternyata kau agresif V" godaku

" kau yang agresif hyung" balasnya tidak terima

"OK, kalau aku agresif. Ayo kita ke kamar" pancingku

" ANI…ANI.." jawabnya ketakutan dan itu membuatku terkekeh karena berhasil menggodanya

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

**Taehyung pov**

Sudah 2 jam aku duduk terdiam di balkon kamarku setelah 4 jam yang lalu Jin hyung mengantarku pulang.

" kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengannya" pikirku tak percaya.

Ku minum coffee latte ku lalu menerawang melihat langithitam di atasku.

Sekian lama aku berpisah dengannya. Dan akhirnya aku berjumpa dengannya lagi. Hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ku duga..

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat semua kenanganku dulu saat masih kecil bersamanyaSaat dia menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam, saat dia membelaku ketika aku di bully teman-temanku. Saat dia membelikan aku ice cream padahal dia lagi sakit. Dan saat….. dia meninggalkan ku….

Memori sialan itu terbayang kembali di pikiranku.

"aaaarrrrghhhhhh" ku hempaskan coffee latte yang ada digenggaman tangganku

Ku luapkan rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku dengan tangisan. Kugenggam tangganku kuat. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat berpisah dengannya saat ini. Ku biarkan air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Rasanya benar- benar sakit saat dia pergi meninggalkan ku.

_*baby baby geudaeneun caramel macchiato_

_Yeojeonhi nse ipgaen geudae hyanggi dalkomhae_

_Baby baby tonight_

_Baby baby tonight _

Telefonku berdering

~_jin hyung3 3_ calling~

Kubiarkan telfonku berdering begitu saja. Aku masih terlalu kesal karena teringat masa lalu menyedihkan itu lagi.

_*baby baby geudaeneun caramel macchiato_

_Yeojeonhi nae ipgaen geudae hyanggi dalkomhae_

_Baby baby tonight_

_Baby baby tonight _

" mau apa sih dia" kuusap air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk mataku

" yeoboseo" jawabku dengan suara parau

" kau kenapa V ?" tanyanya panic

" a.,,aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hiks.." jawabku setengah senggugukan

" aku di bawah V " jelasnya

Apa ? Dia dibawah ? ku lihat kearah gerbang rumahku

Seseorang tepat berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku. Segera aku berlari kebawah

" Taehyungie.. sepertinya temanmu di depan" ujar Daehyun hyung yang tengah asik menonton tv.

" sepertinya sekitar 1 jam_an" Baekhyun hyung menambahi

" APA ? sekitar 1 jam_an ? kenapa tidak kalian suruh masuk ?" jawabku kesal

" kami kira dia hanya numpang lewat" jelas Baekhyun hyung

"aku malah mengira dia hanya petugas keamanan"ucap Daehyun hyung seenaknya

" aish..masa' namja setampan itu petugas keamanan Dae. Ada-ada saja kau ini..."tegur Baekhyun hyung pada Daehyung hyung

"kami saja baru tau kalau dia berdiri disitu, itupun gara-gara saat Daehyun menutup jendela depan" papar Baekhyun

" ya-ya-ya benar itu" Daehyung mengiyakan dengan mulut penuh cheesecake.

" aigoooooo" geramku sendiri

" hyung.." sapa ku kikuk

" kau lama sekali V" sunggutnya manja

" sudah berapa lama hyung ?"tanyaku

" hhmm sekitar 1 jam lah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Berarti kata hyungku memang benar.

" kenapa kau tidak menelfonku huh ? kau tau satu jam berdiri itu capek hyung" ucapku tak percaya

" hehehe aku keasikan melihatmu sih dari sini" tawanya

" kau ini" ku hela nafasku

"V, matanya mu kenapa ? kok bengkak ?" tanyanya sambil memegang wajahku

" ee..hh.. tidak apa-apa hyung, tadi kena debu" jawabku alasan

"Jangan bohong Tae" ucapnya serius

" ada apa datang kemari ?" kualihkan percakapan kami tadi

" itu.. aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar" kulihat raut wajahnya memohon

"baiklah"

"kajja" ditariknya tanganku lembut.

" tanganmu dingin V. Aish kenapa kau hanya memakai kaos tipis di malam sedingin ini" desisnya. Ku hiraukan pernyataannya tadi.

Wajahku memerah saat kurasakan dia memakaikan jaket yang dipakainya tadi ke tubuhku. Lalu digenggamnya tanganku dengan penuh kehangatan.

"caaaa….. Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya

" Sungai Han ?" tanyaku

" Ya. Belakangan ini aku sering kesini" jawabnya sambil menerawang kedepan

Ditariknya tanganku menuju bangku yang lumayan yang sedang tidak berpenghuni.

" Disini jauh lebih indah dan tenang" dia tersenyum lembut.

"Di sini tempatku mencari ketenangan saat perasaanku sedang sedih"lanjutnya.

Memang pemandangan dari tempat ini sangat indah. Sungai Han di malam hari yang di penuhi lampu warna warni yang menawan. Berkilau seperti serpihan permata di atas permadani hitam.

" Kau tau V bertahun-tahun aku meminta kepada Tuhan. Agar aku bisa berjumpa denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu. Dan itu hal terindah yang kudapat.

" V…." panggilnya

Kulihat wajahnya yang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutku.

" Kau percaya padaku kan ?" pertanyaan yang aneh keluar dari mulutnya

" Iya aku percaya" jawabku sambil menatap matanya

" Percaya kan kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi ?" tanyanya lagi

" Ne, aku percaya" jawabku mantab

" Percaya kalau aku mencintaimu ?" darahku berdesir mendengar kata yang barusan saja keluar dari mulutnya.

" V…. Kau percayakan ?"

Aku diam mendengarkan kata-kata nya yang begitu menyentuh relung hatiku. Rasanya air mataku sudah siap jatuh meluncur lagi dari kedua bola mataku.

***tit..tit..tit..tit..***

Suara alarm dari telfonnya berdering

" Alarm apa itu ?" kutanya dia sambil menyeka air mataku yang hampir saja menetes.

" Itu,, eee.. Alarm ulang tahunku he..he..he.." cengirnya

" Kulihat layar ponselku '_December 04_'

" Bulan 12 tanggal 4" tanyaku

" Eeemmm" dia menggangukan kepalanya malu.

"Mau hadiah apa ?"

" Eee…." Dia tampak berfikir

" Aku mau boneka Disney" jawabnya lucu

" Hyung umurmu sudah 23 tahun kenapa kau minta hadiah seperti itu !" cicitku kesal

" he..he..he.."diperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya

" Tapi aku mau boneka Disney V.." rengeknya manja

" yayaya… besok aku belikan'

" Jinja ?"

" Ne.. Tapi kalau aku kasih bonus bagaimana ?"

" Huh ? Bonus ? Bonus Ice Cream ? AKU MAU !" teriaknya kesenangan

" Bukan pabo -_- tapi ini bonusnya"

*cuuupppp

Ku cium bibirnya singkat

" Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dia diam tak bergeming

Ditundukan kepalanya.

" Hyung.." panggilku

_Greeeeeeb_

Dipeluknya tubuhku tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat sampai membuatku hampir sesak nafas dibuatnya

" Gomawo V.. gomawoyo.. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalmu. Tak akan pernah"

Kubalas pelukannya

" Ne.. Hyung, aku percaya kepadamu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ku pejamkan mataku sambil menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang begitu _addict _untukku.

Entah sadar entah tidak, tetapi saat ini aku merasakan cinta. Cinta yang selama ini kuanggap remeh. Cinta yang kuanggap biasa saja. Tapi di malam yang indah ini, bersama Jin hyung, aku merasakan cinta itu apa.

_Terima kasih tuhan. Kau telah memberikan ku kebahagian yang selama selama ini ku nanti._

Ku ukir sebuah senyuman tulus di bibirku…

**_Cinta. Begitu ia ingin menghampiri. Dengan tenang ia-pun datang. Diam mengendap-endap. Kemudian mengendap. Menjelma jadi apapun. Membentuk dirinya dalam segala wujud. Menyatu dengan alam. Menyatu dengan sifat. Begitu melekat. Erat. Laksana lelehan aspal memenuhi jalan. Setiap jalan. Setiap jengkal. Setiap lekuk. Setiap kehidupan. Sedang takdir insan adalah berani mengatur langkah untuk melaluinya. Agar tidak terjebak dan mati sia karena cinta. _**

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

_**Tapi boong...wakakak. *unny digebukkin sarah n reader***_

_**TBC LAGIIIIIII ya reader2 sayang...^^**_

_Halo unny datang lagi with a story from my lovely n naughty dongsaeng, sape lagi kalo bukan Sarah._

_Unny mau curhat nih, tau gak unny sempet ngambek loh gak mau posting ni ff. Kenapa coba? Kenapa? Ada yang tau..kalau ada yang tau unny kasih permen.. :p oke gak penting jadi abaikan..._

_Unny ngambek gara2 Kai sm Tao jadi jahat di chap ini, si Kkamjong mah oke ajah kalo jadi badboy..tapi nae baby panda. Huwaa..unny ga tega :'( *usel-usel baby panda-*ditabok kris dibuang ke kutub_

_O iya unny mau ucapin happy birthday buat Jin yang ternyata habis ultah –telat bangeett- "kriik"_

_Lagi-lagi unny mau ngucapin makasih sebuanyak-banyaknya karena masih sudi mampir ke sini *yaelah apaan nih*_

_Maapin unny yang ga bisa update lanjutan ni chapter dengan cepet, terus maapin unny yang masih ngutang lanjutan ff Chanbaek. Unny lagi sibuk sm tugas kuliah n proposal tesis soalnya..hiks. Maap..maaap.._

_BTW udahan dulu unny curhatnya –ih pede banget ada yang baca- :p happy writing n dont forget to Leave Your LOVELY REVIEW in hear! _**Saranghae!**

**_Berhubung ntar lagi Christmas N taun baru unny juga mau ucapin ..._**

**====!MERRY CHRISTMAS N HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!===**


End file.
